


Blue

by MR01



Series: Trial-Order [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Adopted Mitsuki Uchiha, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Anbu Uzumaki Karin, Children of Characters, Double Anal Penetration, F/M, Friendship/Love, Good Uchiha Itachi, Idiots in Love, It's Canon that the Uzumaki Clan is rich af so I'm using it, Minor Haruno Sakura/Rock lee, Minor Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Single Dad Sasuke Uchiha, Some Plot, Team as Family, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uchiha Sasuke gets pegged by Uzumaki Karin, and her chakra chains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: "I'll take you home." Or Sasuke offers to take Karin home a few times and she returns the words back to him.





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'Naruto' or anything related to the franchise

* * *

"Suigetsu wins again. I think I hate him a little less for it." Karin sets her cards on the table as she stares at the deck in front of her.

"She's right. I'm going to call it a night too." Jūgo folds as he takes another bite of his food.

Moving towards the couch and turning on TV to ESPN because he feels like it's been a minute since he's watched an actual sport.

"I'll call it too. We've got work in the morning. And I have a presentation due soon." Sasuke fills another cup with saké then grabs his wallet.

He lost some money tonight but he can make it up in about an hour or so of overtime work tomorrow.

Hinata is the only one left standing so to speak. They hear Naruto snoring as his slumps a little further into his chair. 

It's clear that they are going to stay the night since Boruto and Himawari are being babysat by Lee and Sakura.

"I'll take you home." Sasuke moves towards Karin as he hears Suigetsu grumble that he can't believe he lost so much money for being cocky.

"Awesome thanks. I wasn't really looking forward to driving tonight." She hands him her keys and purse as she pulls her hair into a bun.

Her Maserati parked by Naruto and Hinata's Bugatti.

She mumbled the words 'fuck it's cold outside' as she cleans her glasses. Being half-assed about it as she does it too.

He lights a cigarette as he stares at her retreating form in moonlight. Taking a drag he walks beside her asking.

"What were you going to do just pull up to the side of the road?"

She shrugs grabbing it from him and looking at it in disgust before tossing it aside and stepping on it.

"More or less yeah. It was a solid plan if I ever heard one."

 He looks at his discarded cigarette as he exhaled smoke through his mouth and nose.

Smiling slightly because he knows that she never fails to keep him on track.

* * *

 The drive home is relatively quick and quiet because Karin is half asleep as she stares out her window blankly.

He keeps the music low as he texts Mitsuki telling him that it is way past his bedtime. 

When they arrive to her house he yawns into his arm and calls Itachi telling him that he won't be making it home tonight because he is staying with Karin.

Asking him to check up on his son to make sure that Mitsuki Is asleep because he has school in the morning.

Itachi tells him that it's all good and that he can get him the day off since he already put in the request for Karin.

He agrees telling him 'goodnight' and that he loves him.

When they arrive he opens the gate and parks in the driveway. Getting off then opening her door.

Offering to carry her inside because she looks like walking is the enemy right now. 

She declines stumbling around slightly then composing herself as servants usher them inside.

"You can stay the night. Sleep in the guest room.." Karin yawns thinking that he has work in the morning.

Removing her glasses she walks into the closest room. There are about twenty in this mansion because her parents left her serious money before they died.

She flops onto her bed as her cat tries to jump up with her.

Sasuke hears the words. "Give it up already, dumb cat." As he approached her bed. Not saying anything as he pulls her boots off then moves her under the covers.

"What the hell Sasuke? Go-to sleep pretty boy you've got to kill someone in the morning." Karin stares at his general direction.

Being half-assed about it as she leans up on her elbows. 

He looks hazy from here and she remembers that her glasses are somewhere she can't remember not that she really cares.

She can tell it's him by his chakra. "Sit all the way up. I'll help you remove your bra."

"Oh you're cute, so smooth." Karin gives him a face as if saying that she is sick of his shit and knows what he is playing at.

He has never had a secret agenda with her or anyone so he doesn't care.

Sasuke doesn't expect to see her pull her shirt off as she gives a heated look.

It would be hotter and a grander power move if she was starting directly as him as she mumbled a 'how bout now.'

He gets on her bed crawling towards her as he stares only at her eyes.

Watching them widen and seeing her tense up a little when he feels his cool fingers on her skin.

He unlatched her bra and he knows that at this distance she can make out his features.

"I could have married you. I think about that sometimes." Karin doesn't elaborate so he moves back. Grabbing her shirt from beside her on the mattress and covering her up.

He knows exactly what she is talking about and he regrets not having realized her feelings or his own sooner but it is what it is. They are here now.

"Get out. Someone will bring you breakfast in the morning." He nods moving towards the entrance to hear the words spoken tiredly. "Thanks for taking me home. Sleep well tonight, okay."

Before he sees her head hit the pillow underneath her. He stays still a minute thinking her beautiful even like this with her mouth open slightly and snoring lightly as she moves like a tornado in her slumber.

* * *

 "Watch it bastards. Oi you fucking knicked me!" Karin unleashes her chakra chains killing one of the guys from the opposition and maiming another as Jūgo and Sasuke rush in with a kunai and a broken katana respectively.

She bites her wrist feeling better an instant then like she wants to puke. It happens sometimes when she bites herself. Karin thinks it is her body kicking back. Her moment of wooziness almost costs her too much as a few shuriken sin directly for her face.

Finding that her body is incapable of movement her chains block for her acting as a defensive shield now.

"Holy shit dude. You just get more amazing than the last time I've seen you." Suigetsu offers her a hand as he takes in her kill count.

Having gotten the flash and hard drives they had been struggling to get for Naruto he kneels beside her. "That's a nasty amount of scrapes you got there Karin when we get back to Konoha you should have a med-nin look at it."

As he says that he smiles evilly like a demon as he runs a finger alongside one only to poke it and have Karin punch him and call him an asshole. Then have Itachi telling to help Sasuke finish tying up loose ends.

When Suigetsu is gone Itachi offers to heal her up himself. Saying that his skill in the medical aspect of things are limited sure but his knowledge of it it extensive. That he can her.

By the time the rest of the ANBU members return he and Karin have already started going through the information at hand.

"Fan out all of you. I want to at headquarters tomorrow 5am sharp. We've got training and transfers." Itachi walks back to Karin and he is about to invite her out for lunch when Sasuke slides in like this is baseball.

Offering to take her home because he knows that today is the anniversary of her parents' death and she needs to get ready to go pay her respects. Itachi takes the hint and offers some nice words.

Then pulls Sasuke aside and tells him that he will cook Mitsuki dinner and makes sure he does his homework.

Sasuke thanks him. Saying that he has tickets for the Zoo tomorrow. Itachi tells him that he can't make it. To take Karin in his place because she could use a small distraction.

For her part in this Karin is relatively quiet and quick as she walks. Finding her headphones then blasting music as she takes in the scenery.

Stopping in place when she feels a hand on her elbow. Looking back see Sasuke holding a bouquet of wild flowers out towards her. Telling her it's a small token for her parents she bites her lower lip as she feels tears threatening to fall.

Sasuke doesn't expect her to hug him so tightly or how nice it actually feels to hold her like this. He kisses her hair and she pulls away. Smiling up at him sadly. Saying that after the ceremony for her parents that they can grab lunch if he's open to the idea.

* * *

They are at the Zoo having invited Naruto and his family. Walking around the park now simply eating food as they enjoy themselves and the nice weather.

 "I liked the giraffe. Aunt Karin." Mitsuki pulls on her hand as he watches Boruto run ahead then in circles around his Dad.

While Uncle Naruto points at a zibra and make Himawari laugh as Aunt Hinata takes a picture to capture this moment forever. "Did you know that they are herbivores?"

Taking a bite out of her burger Karin smiles at him softly as she grabs his hand properly. "I did. I learned about it in school when I was about your age." She continues walking again only to see Mitsuki looking at Naruto eat a hotdog.

"When your Dad and I were a little older than you he saved me from a bear. I think he was just hungry though that it didn't mean it." She watches him look at her then his Dad in wonder and she smiles considering her job done.

Then lets him in on a small fun fact. "That day I learned that bears are carnivore. That they are not so cute up close but also that from that day onward I would be brave like your father." Mitsuki then nods. Watching Sasuke approach them Karin waives him over.

The kid looks like he wants to go play with Boruto now but before leaving he says, "you can be my Mom. Uncle Itachi likes you. He said it too." Before he runs off and Sasuke is left blushing as badly as her having heard most of the ending.

Hours later when the are done walking around and staring at animals or getting informed about the wildlife Hinata tells them that they had a great time. That they should do this again next week if they are still available.

Sasuke carries a sleeping Mitsuki to his car. Offering to drive her home because he picked her up in the first place. She accepts thinking that it could be a little awkward but that they are adults and have both survived through far worse.

The drive home is a relatively talkative one as they keep finding excuses to fill the silence. She is on the topic of economics management when they arrive at her house.

She asks them to stay the night and Sasuke obliges her wishes. Once Mitsuki is put to bed she asks if he would like to catch a movie or two.

The theater room is comfortable with recliner chairs and side tables. A butler keeps the drinks and snacks coming as they watch two horror movies then a rom-com and an action filled thriller to even out their thoughts in case one of both of them grew a little scared.

Sasuke sets his drink to the side as he clears his shirt of popcorn and candy. "I wanted to thank you for helping me with taking care of my son today. Mitsuki is my world and I appreciate you taking the time to talk to him."

Karin mumbled a sheepish 'no problem, I adore that kid' and he shocked her when he kissed her. 

The kiss itself was a surprise sure but he literally zapped her with static like electricity when he touched her.

He looked just as surprise and they bust out in laughter as they thought about it. They kissed again this time taking their time as she leans her weight into him and he savors the taste of her tongue.

Breaking it off she tells him that she is going with Hinata to a doctor's appointment in the morning and then that he should stay till breakfast.

* * *

 "Well cry me a river Suigetsu. Jūgo get back here and finish your lunch you can talk to your birds later." Karin stares at them from the mirror.

They are getting ready to leave for Lee and Sakura's engagement ball which happens to be masquerade themed.

All three of them are dressed to kill so to speak in this instance. Her ANBU tattoo peaking out thanks to the cut of her dress.

Her servants will babysit the children and he paid double for doing so but just in case any trouble arises she put out a contract for good ninja to lay low.

"You look dashing. I know you think the mask is dumb but you getting an all bullshit aside compliment from me is a once in a lifetime deal my friend."

"Tis all I will say on the matter. You do what you want. You are your own man." Karin watches him pick up his mask and gloves. Putting both on then asking Jūgo on his opinion. Because he does not want to look like a pansy. 

His friend checks him out and gives him a thumbs up. That is good enough for him so he thanks them both and going as far as to compliment them even before walking outside. 

Once they arrive Jūgo and Suigetsu scatter off to who knows where leaving Karin alone.

She spots Itachi who waives her over then sees her cousin Naruto. Finally she catches sight of Sasuke and Hinata. Adjusting her glasses she checks out the Uchiha's and thinks that they look good tonight in particular.

Sasuke offers her his drink, giving her a small smile and she returns it broadly. They see Rock Lee and Sakura laughing it up as Neji And Tenten show off some sweet moves on the dance floor.

Clearing challenging them to a danceoff and Sakura accepts before Lee registers what's going on.

She kisses him on the lips and that seems to be all he needs to be game for anything.

Karin's attention snaps back to Sasuke blinking a few times as the music speeds up to hype the crowd to the dance floor.

Having clearly missed the first part of what he was saying but she is paying attention only to him now.

"They are serving hors d'oeuvres, bacon wrapped spam balls, parmesan pretzel sticks and buffalo chicken bites as appetizers for the non-sweet category."

He holds up a plate for her and she takes it flattered and glad that he had the foresight to bring her food or anything in the first place.

Adulthood nay a family he loves and who loves him back suits him. He looks so damn beautiful like this, happy.

As an afterthought Sasuke says. "Kakashi and Gai outdid themselves. This party is wonderful" as Ino and Chōji walk by clearly surprised yet happy at hearing him dish out compliments.

They think it is love and they do not blame him.

The beautiful Uzumaki is a once in a lifetime catch. It is so clear to see that they were made for each other.

"Dance with me." Karin doesn't really ask so much as says the words and grabs his coat sleeve.

Slow dancing to a song then another only to see Naruto up onstage requesting a song for Iruka.

Breaking apart when Sakura and Lee ask the men and ladies to go to separate rooms they part ways for most of the night.

It seems that the best man and maid of honor hatched up a plan to knock out to birds with one stone.

They threw the bachelorette and bachelor party on the same night and only rooms away from one another.

Things weren't so innocent anymore and this was quickly becoming a lit in a 'oh this could be dangerous' kind of a soiree.

By the end of the night and early hours of the morning Karin was dancing with strippers and playing games she never thought Sakura, Ino or Hinata would go for.

Some she hadn't even heard of until tonight and she had herself a real blast. 

Walking towards the entrance where her hair a mess she sees her cousin then Itachi and they look no better. 

The Uchiha's sporting a nice hickey and she's so glad to know she isn't the only one.

They spot Tenten and Neji try to walk out inconspicuously only to fail badly as Sakura and Naruto make fun of them for getting laid.

The sunlight hits her the moment she sees Jūgo and Sasuke. 

Suigetsu whistling as he makes a joke about their being a rule against fucking a dancer.

She shoves past him as she says that at least she got some and is definitely a little surprised when he catches a knowing glance between Jūgo and him.

Karin finds that interesting but they can talk to her about it on their own time.

She started walking towards her car avoiding eye contact with anyone only to see Sasuke jogging next to him.

"I didn't fuck anyone. It's not your business. We aren't married or even dating. I..I just wanted you to know that." 

Karin chances a brief look at him as he claps her hand in his. 

He pulls at his collar to show that she was not alone in this as he looks her in the eyes and said that he didn't either.

Then that he could definitely go for some breakfast. 

Sasuke offers to take her home so they can shower and go out. Saying that Mitsuki shouldn't have to go to school today.

That he really wanted to hangout with him and she was more than welcome to come along.

* * *

 This time it is Karin who leans against his ear as she stands on the tips of her to toes. 

Uttering the words in a heated, sexy tone that made him want to take her right then and there. "I want to take you home."

This time she drives and she moves fast. He finds himself in her home in minutes and he wants to tell her that she is it for him.

That he loves her and has known it for a long while now.

It is so evident and obvious that even other people see it. Sasuke knows for a fact that he is no open book but he wants to be and do anything as long as it involves her.

Karin Uzumaki is his family like her cousin Naruto and Jūgo and Suigetsu.

He thinks he wants to make it official but tonight won't be a good time to tell her.

Sasuke is mesmerized by the look of her as she stands bare in the middle of her bedroom just for him.

The way she smiles as a cute little blush creeps up onto her face when he follows her lead.

He sees hunger etched into her features. He feels his pulse quicken. 

Wondering just why exactly he chose to remain celibate for the time that he had.

Making the first move she takes a step forward leaning up to kiss him.

Placing his hands to her breasts and him onto her mattress.

Karin cries out in pleasure when he leans up on his elbows. His face against her chest sucking gently on a nipple as he holds her in place.

He flips them over so hat he is on top. Her legs dangling from the bed. Sasuke spreads her open and keeps eye contact as he gets on his knees for her.

Karin tosses her foggy glasses aside as she looks up at the ceiling.

He grabs a bottle of lube from her nightstand drawer. Popping it open he places a generous amount onto his fingers. He moves back down onto the floor.

Hearing her breathing deeply to calm herself he smiles at her. Thumb rubbing against her thigh in a concentric circle almost.

He kisses her skin feeling her twitch a little when his tongue meets her clit.

Rolling it around his mouth then sucking gently.

Karin thinks he's trying to get through the Japanese alphabet he is so into this and she comes without warning the first time.

He takes it as a compliment then looking like he is serious and not just experimenting anymore as he fucks her with his tongue quickly.

Coming himself when she pushes his face into her roughly and without a care.

He laps at her quicker. Letting go of her legs and he thinks he would die happy right now is she choked him with her tights as she is doing now while riding his face.

Adding his fingers and stretching her out for him. Tentatively until she gives the impression that she is ready for more.

Feeling her shaking fingers in his hair when he enters her. This time pulling out completely. Standing up on jelly feeling legs he sits on the bed next to her.

Tasting her come on his lips he closes his eyes as he catches his breath contently. 

Karin mumbled something next to him that he doesn't catch up on until she repeats herself.

The works 'i wanna ride you're go straight to his quickly hardening dick.

He sits up and she straddles him. Her breathtaking chest against his own has him thinking he could stay like this forever.

Moments later he is being engulfed in warmth and she is still so wet. 

He captures her mouth again letting her take control as she sets a good pace.

Lifting off of him halfway then move back down. Riding him a little faster.

He moaned softly as her nails dug deep into his back when he met her pace no matter the speed only to make it a fraction harsher.

Sasuke bites her shoulder lightly not intending to brake skin or take her chakra but the instant he does he is surrounded by her chains.

Staring at her in awe and silence her sees a look of an idea flash before her eyes.

The words 'do you trust me' are being responded to with a 'ineffably' from him.

"Oh good" she moves off of him slowly, his hisses missing her warmth the second he pulls out. "Stand up and places your hands on my bed."

As an afterthought she smiles at him. He knows she is teasing when she says. "Bend over for me or I'll make you." He shudders hating that he really wants to test her.

To see it and be dominated by her and only her.

"Karin" he pauses unsure if words still have him back so he keeps it simple. "Do what you want with me. Break me, remake me. As long as it's you I will not mind."

She nods slightly. Wiping the sweat from her face as she says that this will hurt not only because it is his first time taking any up his ass.

But also because her chains are massive and he must really love and trust her if he is willing to do this.

He waits patiently as he watches Karin coat two of her chains in lube as the other four hold each of his limbs in place.

Sasuke shuts his eyes and bites his tongue as he feels a long, wet but warm object run alongside his crack then spread him wide open and he bends a little more to allow it better access.

Feeling better as he hears words of admiration and encouragement from his lover as Karin touches his back so gently. 

Karin's chains are circling his hole delicately and he moans out her name in desperation when she says it's gaping for her before one is going down inside of him.

Deeper now, exploring and teasing him gently as she continues with her praises of him.

It hurts and he feels a little too exposed but he is okay and he isn't done seeing where she wants to go with this.

He feels like there is an explosion inside of him when he feels the second change slide into him.

Hearing Karin's voice of excitement as she says that she's found his prostate.

Moments after her hears the words she is pounding into him mercilessly. Fucking him rough and fast.

He tries to meet her thrusts as she tries a new angle driving him mad with desire because she knows just what to do with him.

Then one of the large chains pulls out of him and he feels it entangle itself around his come dripping cock.

Jerking him off to the set pace and not leaving his balls alone either. He comes hard. 

Feeling her fucking him through this much slower than before and careful as she had been in the beginning.

She is making love to him. This was not just sex for either one of them. He knew that long before stepping a foot  inside this bedroom. 

Karin pulls out her chakra chains disappearing as she slumps on the mattress.

Wordlessly she closes her eyes next to him and he kisses her fingertips as sleep calls for him too.

* * *

 "Drop it off to the left. Thank you." Naruto watches Karin sign off for another gift box and he watches the performers on stage practicing their lines for a quick once over.

"You were not kidding when you said you could organize small children's party. I've seen the menu at the open bar. I hope you know I'm a very happy kid at heart."  

The Uzumaki's see a couple of kids start to arrive running ahead of their parents and some of their siblings.

"I told Shino that if more than half of his of the students passed the recent exam that I would throw them all a party." She thought at the time that it would be like a small act of encouragement. 

Not being a parent herself she hopes that she isn't overstepping the current guest's wishes.

"Boruto and Himawari are so ready for the rest of the acts to show up. I think Boruto is itching to play a prank."

His eyes seem to light up as he sees a few food trucks pull up and people set up a ramen stand.

"I already know Hinata and I are going to try something from every stand." They see Suigetsu placing a vase of flowers at a far off table. 

Then Jūgo walking with Mitsuki as him carry out the first layer of cake only to be followed by Itachi and Shikamaru who help him set it up with the help of his summoning.

Sasuke walks up to them. Kissing her cheek and saying 'hi' to Naruto asking if he can pull him aside.

She walks away to give them some privacy as people start asking her to sign off for side show attractions.

"What's up?" Naruto watches as Hinata and Sakura bring bags of gifts for the children while Himawari runs up to Karin only to find herself swing in the air by her Aunt who then  kisses her forehead.

"There's a basketball game going on between our ANBU members and Suna's best."

"Gaara wants you to come join us. I could also use your help. Itachi's already said that he's out."  Sasuke looks for his son then his eyes land on the redheaded Uzumaki.

A smile gracing his face and he gets dragged away from the view as Naruto makes kissing noises and teases him saying that he is in love. 

How it is the cutest thing.

Then that it is about time he let himself happy. But that he is still the best basketball player in the town so the Uchiha's can't have it all.


End file.
